M-23F Incendiary
The M32 Incendiary grenade is a unique Explosive (aside from the G7A Gas, which is somewhat similar). After being thrown, this grenade will emit a rather bright orange cloud that would temporary lasts for a few seconds. You, enemies, dead bodies, and friendlies (with or without friendly fire on) will all be lit on fire (though friendlies won't take damage if Friendly Fire is off, obviously). Standing in the cloud of orange longer increases the time the player burns. Any player caught in the blast will have their screen blink orange (though they can still see) and others will see that player on fire. If you have certain type of graphics card, then your screen will go completely black and you can't even see enemy name tags (oddly you can still see your stats and your minimap along with recent kills so you aren't completely helpless). To prevent most of the fire damage, a AF-II Fire Mask can be used. These are often dropped in small maps or in areas of great traffic as an area prevention weapon, similar to the G7A Gas. Tips and Tricks on the use of M23F Incendiary Brought to you by: MVP_EdwardJ Best use: In confined maps like Death Room, Junk Flea and Pump Jack Combination Uses: I find that a combination of G7A Nerve gas with M23F Incendiary works best together as it almost doubles the damage or even, an instant kill (if you are lucky). First, spawn in one of the small maps, switch to the grenade slot quicky, scroll through to the 2nd one. I prefer putting the Incendiary in the weapon slot. Now run through the door of Death Room or toward the spawn of Junk Flea and Pump Jack and throw the Fire Grenade. Quickly switch to the Gas and throw one near the fire. run away and throw a fire nade at on of the entrances/exits to seal their fates. if done successfully, you will get several kills within a matter of minutes. This tactic will also work on superspies! The layout on the superspy will differ from this one. instead of the Spawn area, its the upload area. First, wait for the superspy to go near the upload area. Hide in a corner or somewhere within range of the uploader. when he gets near the area, follow the steps above until you run out of grenades. If he sees you, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! No, I'm only joking. it will be worth the kill. When he spots you, wait until 2 grenades, 1 of each, has emitted fire and gas, run around in that area, disposing of the rest of the grenades until he kills you, or you die of grenades or luckily ran away. He will be too busy looking around for you that he doesnt know that his HP and AP is quickly draining away until its too late. He either runs out of time and hides, or dies from Gas+Fire or someone kills him. I got 21-9 in Death Room with this and a P90. I killed about 13 Super Spies with this tactic. its a Force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Really Effective! Category:Support Weapons